gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Missions dans GTA San Andreas
Comme tout épisode de la série Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''possède des missions. Elles sont au nombre de cent (sans compter les missions de taxi, ambulance, police, cambriolage, etc.). Toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, certaines nécessiteront de la minutie ainsi que de la patience. Malgré tout, si le joueur échoue lors d'une mission, il est évident qu'il sera autorisé à la rejouer. Los Santos Introduction = * « In the Beginning » * « Big Smoke » * « Sweet & Kendl » * « Ryder » |-| Sweet = * « Tagging Up Turf » * « Cleaning the Hood » * « Drive-Thru » * « Nines and AK’s » * « Drive-By » * « Sweet’s Girl » * « Cesar Vialpando » |-| Big Smoke = * « OG Loc » * « Running Dog » * « Wrong Side of the Tracks » * « Just Business » |-| Ryder = * « Home Invasion » * « Catalyst » * « Robbing Uncle Sam » |-| Cesar Vialpando = * « High Stakes, Low-Rider » |-| OG Loc = * « Life’s a Beach » * « Madd Dogg’s Rhymes » * « Management Issues » * « House Party » |-| Frank Tenpenny = * « Burning Desire » * « Gray Imports » |-| Sweet = * « Doberman » * « Los Sepulcros » * « Reuniting the Families » * « The Green Sabre » Badlands / Campagne Frank Tenpenny = * « Badlands » |-| Catalina = * « First Date » |-| The Truth = * « Body Harvest » |-| Cesar Vialpando = * « Roi en exil » (« ''King in Exile ») |-| Catalina = * « First Base » * « Gone Courting » * « Made in Heaven » * Cambriolages : ** « Tanker Commander » ** « Against All Odds » ** « Local Liquor Store » ** « Small Town Bank » |-| Cesar Vialpando = * « Wu Zi Mu » * « Farewell, My Love… » |-| The Truth = * « Are You Going to San Fierro? » San Fierro Carl Johnson = * « Wear Flowers in Your Hair » * « 555 We Tip » * « Deconstruction » |-| Zero = * « Air Raid » * « Supply Lines… » * « New Model Army » |-| Loco Syndicate = * « Photo Opportunity » * « Jizzy » * « T-Bone Mendez » * « Mike Toreno » * « Outrider » |-| Wu Zi Mu = * « Mountain Cloud Boys » * « Ran Fa Li » * « Lure » * « Amphibious Assault » * « The Da Nang Thang » |-| Frank Tenpenny = * « Snail Trail » |-| Loco Syndicate = * « Ice Cold Killa » * « Pier 69 » * « Toreno’s Last Flight » * « Yay Ka-Boom-Boom » |-| Wang Cars = * « Back to School » * « Zeroing In » * « Test Drive » * « Customs Fast Track » * « Puncture Wounds » Désert Mike Toreno = * « Monster » * « Highjack » * « Interdiction » * « Verdant Meadows » |-| Cimetière d’avions = * « Learning to Fly » * « N.O.E. » * « Stowaway » * « Black Project » * « Green Goo » Las Venturas The Four Dragons Casino = * « Fender Ketchup » * « Explosive Situation » * « You’ve Had Your Chips » * « Don Peyote » |-| Casse du Caligula’s Casino = * « Architectural Espionage » * « Key to Her Heart » * « Dam and Blast » * « Cop Wheels » * « Up, Up and Away! » |-| Caligula’s Casino = * « Intensive Care » * « The Meat Business » |-| Frank Tenpenny = * « Misappropriation » |-| The Four Dragons Casino = * « Fish in a Barrel » |-| Madd Dogg = * « Madd Dogg » |-| Caligula’s Casino = * « Freefall » |-| Frank Tenpenny = * « High Noon » |-| Caligula’s Casino = * « Saint Mark’s Bistro » |-| Casse du Caligula’s Casino = * « Breaking the Bank at Caligula’s » |-| The Four Dragons Casino = * « A Home in the Hills » Los Santos Carl Johnson = * « Vertical Bird » * « Home Coming » * « Cut Throat Business » |-| Sweet = * « Beat Down on B Dup » * « Grove 4 Life » |-| Conclusion = * « Riot » * « Los Desperados » * « End of the Line » en:Missions in GTA San Andreas es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fi:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tehtävät nl:Missies (GTA San Andreas) pl:Misje w GTA San Andreas pt:Missões do GTA San Andreas ru:Миссии_в_GTA_San_Andreas uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Missions dans GTA San Andreas